Ours
by Gloxinia
Summary: Stella doesn't know what to give Brandon for his birthday because all he asks for is something he already has. Songfic of the song Ours by Taylor Swift. Dedicated to Michelle Loves Chocolate 99! Happy Birthday!


This story is dedicated to an amazing writer and person; Michelle Loves Chocolate 99. Happy birthday! Her birthday was a little under two weeks ago and I promised this to be up by the past Monday...so I'm late, and I'm sorry. But thanks for being so patient and putting up with you me. You are such a great friend and I hope you had a great birthday and have many more!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club...obviously. If I did nabu wouldn't be dead and would have a bromance (not romance, because they both belogn with someone else as we all know) with Riven and Bloom would be less Mary-Sue and not the main character. I also do not own Taylor Swift's song, Ours.

* * *

"Wake up, you big doofus," Musa said as she shoved Stella out of bed, creating a thump as she landed on the floor tangled in her sheets.

"W-what?" Stella replied groggily. She didn't look up and instead hugged the comforter closer to hold onto the heat.

"We have a concert in an hour and you're still sleeping!" Musa yelled. This immediately woke up the blond. If they weren't in such a rush, Musa would have found this quite entertaining. Stella ran around the room collecting her clothes and when she was done gathering her make up, she jumped into the car.

As the blond got ready in the vehicle, she said, "why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"We tried," Musa rolled her eyes, "we've been doing warm ups for a little over half-an-hour and we called you but nothing seemed to wake you up. Seriously Stella, what made you sleep so late? It's nearly seven o'clock." Stella hesitated a bit as she pulled a crop top over her head and leaned against the window afterwards. It wasn't until a few minutes pass did she answer.

"I was practising a song for tonight," she admitted.

"Are you actually going to sing a solo?" Musa questioned as she turned to look at her best friend instead of at the road.

"Yeah." Stella flushed and quickly tried to cover up this reactions with her pink blush as she powdered her cheeks. "Do you think I'll sound bad or something?"

"Nah, it's just weird. We've always done songs all together, not on our own. But if you want to..."Musa pulled into the private parking and after turning off the car she shifted in her seat and grabbed Stella's hands. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yup," Stella said cheerily. "I don't know what else to do for him for his birthday. He always tells me all he wants for his birthday is something he already has. He's happy the way he is, so how can I beat that?"

Musa smiled softly and squeezed the blonde's hand one more time. "Okay then. I'll tell the others."

* * *

Stella cleared her throat as she fixed the microphone in front of her so that it echoed through the large concert hall, earning her some laughs. After she fixed the microphone she sat down on a stool and smiled at her audience. "I hope everyone is having a great night," she said warmly was examining the crowd for her boyfriend. "Today marks the day the best man was born, and because all he wants is something he already has, something he has had for years, so I'm going to do a cover of Taylor Swift's song, Ours."

Before Stella started she anxiously searched for his face. As she saw him staring up at her with a large smile, Stella took a deep breath and then without anymore hesitations, she started. Her voice started soft and everything other than the music immediately stopped. Everyone stared at the guitarist in awe. It was a rare treat to have her sing a solo, but to have her sing a song by herself was a treat to be sure. As she soaked in the amazement, her mind kept wondering to one of their dates only a few months ago.

_Stella watched the hands on her watch tick by slowly as the elevator moved from floor to floor. She could feel the excitement seeping out of the little girl in the elevator with her who was tugging at her mom's arm saying, "mommy, mommy, it's a fairy." It was cute, considering how no one here actually knew that that was true. After the metal doors opened she rushed out of the cramped area and took her phone out now that no one could read over her should. Stella sighed as she still had not received a message from Brandon. _

_As soon as Stella closed her cellphone a flash of light temporarily blinded her. "Hey, hey Stella look over here," the photographer called out. Stella sighed and ignored his comment by turning away. _

"This is supposed to be my special day with Brandon,"_ she thought as the photographer continued to snap his camera. _"He's been so busy taking care of Sky that I haven't seen him in weeks so I hope nothing gets ruined."

"_Sorry," Brandon called out as he ran towards her. "Where you waiting long?"_

_Stella smiled brightly at him and shook her head. "No, I just got here." They hooked arms and walked through the mall until they reached the exit. "I can't wait to get a chocolate crepe, they're my favourite breakfast food," she said as she closed the small gap in between herself and her boyfriend as a cold gust of wind blew some snow in their path. Brandon laughed._

_The two made it to the restaurant after almost getting run over by multiple cars as they drove down the street like a race car. As soon as the door opened the smell of delicious breakfast foods wafted out into the street, almost making the girl drool. When she was going to walk through the door Brandon was holding for her when she heard a shriek from behind her. "Brandon!" They both recognized the nasally voice that belong to no other than Mitzi._

_Stella had hoped that the obnoxious earthling wasn't going to join her and Brandon on their date, but she knew that that was what Mitzi intended to do. They hadn't even invited her. Stella knew that Brandon tried to ask her to leave, politely of course, but she never seemed to be quiet long enough for any of them to get a word in. _

"When is she going to leave?" _Stella complained to herself. Even though she needed to go to the bathroom she was not about to let Mitzi crawl over HER boyfriend while she was peeing so Stella decided to endure it instead. The waitress came back to take the orders but Stella made sure she left quickly after Brandon gave in his order after her, never giving Mitzi the chance. _"I swear... if she doesn't leave soon I'll transform right here,"_ Stella thought bitterly as she slurped her smoothie. _"Because he's mine!"_  
_

_Stella did her best to ignore Mitzy and simply focused her attention on Brandon. "So, how does your arm feel?" she asked, her voice full of worry. _

"_What?" Mitzi asked shrilly. "What happened?"_

"_I got a tattoo," Brandon admitted. Stella couldn't help but roll her eye at Mitzi gasping reactions. "It's fine; it doesn't hurt anymore" He dismissed the worry with a wave of his hand, even though she knew that wouldn't work. _

"_A tattoo. Oh, I just love men with tattoos," Mitzi claimed and looked up at Brandon with her eyes shinning. Stella felt nausea. "What did you get a tattoo of?" _

"_Of a moon... and Stella got a sun," he added when Mitzi scooted closer._

"_Yeah, a matching set," Stella said with a smirk as her head rested on her hands while she glared at the black haired young adult._

"_Sorry about that," Brandon said sheepishly after Mitzy finally left. "I thought that she was going to leave me alone after I rejected her. I didn't know she still wanted to bother you."_

"_It's okay, snookums," Stella said honestly. She grabbed his hands and squeezed them. "After all, I'm the one with you, not her." _

As the song ended, Stella took a few breaths and soaked in the clapping. She spotted Brandon after finding her friend's boyfriends and he seemed to be clapping the loudest, which made her smile brightly.

* * *

The concert continued on for many more songs and Brandon waited until after it ended and Stella was ready to leave to speak to her. "Hey," Stella said as she fixed the strap of her purse. They simply stared into each others eyes for a while, as if examining one another. Then Brandon pulled her into a tight hug until Stella couldn't even breath. "Does that mean you liked it?" she giggled.

"Of course. You were amazing, too," Brandon said with his hand brushing her cheeks. The blonde smiled fondly.

"Thanks. You know," she said playfully, "next year you should ask for something you don't already have. It makes me look cheap."

"I don't think so," Brandon disagreed. "I think it makes you the best gift giver ever." Stella punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You already had my heart, snookums. You had it for years," Stella repeated.

"So I heard." Brandon laughed as Stella shook her head.

"Happy birthday snookums," she laughed before leaning up and kissing him gently.

* * *

I had fun writing this and I think it was simply because it was Brandon and Stella. They are SOOO cute! I hope you all enjoyed this and **PLEASE REVIEW**. Anonymous reviews are welcomed! I know it's not my best writing, but I think it's still a cute and simple read even though it's pretty short.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE LOVES CHOCOLATE 99! She is an amazing writer and person so you should definitely read her stories. She writes for Winx Club, Gallagher Girls and 39 Clues. Hope you liked it!

Edit (07/04/2013): As you may be able to tell, I did get rid of the lyrics. I hope that it's still enjoyable to read, though.


End file.
